mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kucyki i psy
Kucyki i psy — dziewiętnasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Rarity szuka wraz ze Spikiem klejnotów do swoich nowych kreacji, ale niespodziewanie zostaje porwana przez Psy na Diamenty. Jej przyjaciele wyruszają jej na ratunek. Opis Zamówienie thumb|left|Kreacja na miarę gwiazdy Rarity kończy swój nowy strój, przyczepiając ostanie klejnoty, gdy do jej uszu dochodzi dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach. Do butiku wchodzi Sapphire Shores, królowa popu. Gwiazda prosi Rarity o jakąś kreację na jej nową trasę koncertową. Kiedy młoda projektantka pokazuje jej błyszczący kostium, Sapphire jest zachwycona i prosi o pięć takich, każdy z innymi klejnotami. Przerażona Rarity, której brakuje kamieni szlachetnych, mdleje, a Sapphire Shores dumnie stwierdza, że "wciąż ma to coś". Zbieranie klejnotów Rarity postanawia pójść zbierać klejnoty, które odnajduje dzięki swojemu talentowi, który, dzięki magii, pokazuje jej gdzie są kamienie szlachetne. Spike zgadza się jej pomagać, bo potem dostanie od niej kilka klejnotów, które są jego przysmakiem. Ani kucyk, ani smok nie wiedzą, że są obserwowani przez kilka psów, dla których diamenty również nie są obojętne. Widząc Spike'a chcą go porwać uważając, że jest "łowcą diamentów", ale widząc Rarity postanawiają, że to ona będzie ich "celem łowów". Porwanie thumb|left|Łapać kucyka! Moc Rarity pokazuje jej, że na drzewie jest klejnot. Zdziwiona klacz znajduje mały pomarańczowy kamień szlachetny. Klejnot jednak ma już swojego właściciela, którym jest pies na diamenty. Przerażona Rarity próbuje go jakoś zagadać, pytając czy lubi diamenty, na co on odpowiada jej, że nie tylko lubią, ale też zbierają. Okazuje się, że jest ich trzy, a potem pies mówi kucykowi, że muszą ją porwać. Spike szybko wkracza do akcji, atakując ich swoim ogonem i wołając by Rarity uciekała. Klacz postanawia to zrobić, ale po kilku krokach, zawraca i mówi mu by sam wracał do domu. Jeden z psów wykorzystuje ten moment i łapie ją, a reszta z łatwością ucieka od Spike'a i razem wskakują do dołu. Rarity znika pod ziemią ku rozpaczy Spike'a. Ratunek Przerażone pięć przyjaciółek biegnie w stronę miejsca w którym Rarity zbierała klejnoty. Twilight pyta Spike'a co dokładnie się stało, bo kiedy przybiegł do Ponyville wymamrotał tylko kilka słów. Spike opowiada jak Rarity została porwania przez psy na diamenty i zaciągnęli ją do dziury. Applejack odpowiada, że będzie to łatwizna, ale widząc ilość dziur od razu zmienia zdanie. Kiedy próbują wejść do którejś z nich, dziura od razu jest zasypywana, brudząc kucyki. Applejack mówi, że ona to lubi się trochę ubrudzić, ale Rarity już nie bardzo i piątka przyjaciółek wyobraża sobie Rarity, która wpada na błoto i krzyczy. thumb|left|Niedoszły pocałunek Wkrótce postanawiają odblokować dziury, ale psy na diamenty im nie pozwalają strącając je z nich. Zrezygnowane leżą na ziemi, gdy Spike wpada na pomysł, by spuścić na wędce klejnot, który dostał. Trzymając wędkę wyobraża sobie, że jest dumnym rycerzem, który z łatwością pokonuje strażników i ratuje Rarity, która chce go pocałować. Prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, gdy nagle Spike wraca do rzeczywistości, prawie całując Applejack. W tym samym momencie, coś zaczyna tak mocno ciągnąć wędkę, że kucyki i Spike zostają wciągnięte pod ziemię. Spike cieszy się, że jego pomysł zadziałał, jednak Twilight hamuje jego entuzjazm, pokazując mu niezliczoną Ilość tuneli. Przyjaciółki nie wiedzą którędy mają iść, co jeszcze raz przyprawia Spike'a o rozpacz. Applejack uważa, że należy sprawdzić wszystkie tunele, jednak Rainbow Dash zauważa, że zajmie to wieczność. Wtedy Spike dochodzi do wniosku, że do siedziby porywaczy prowadzi droga z największą ilością klejnotów. Problem polega na tym, że tylko Rarity potrafi je wykryć. Spike zwraca uwagę, że Twilight może spróbować naśladowania magii Rarity. Twi, dzięki swojemu talentowi do magii, rzeczywiście odnajduje klejnoty, a wraz z nimi ścieżkę do siedliska psów na diamenty. Rarity w niewoli thumb|Teraz kop, kucyku! Początkowo Rarity jest przerażona i błaga porywaczy, aby ją wypuścili. Psy odpowiadają jednak, że Rarity musi zostać u nich na zawsze i znaleźć klejnoty. Rarity uznaje, że to żaden problem i szybko wskazuje duże złoże kamieni szlachetnych, a następnie prosi, by psy wskazały jej wyjście. Psy nakazują jej, aby teraz odkopała diamenty. Rarity oponuje, mówiąc, że miała tylko znaleźć klejnoty, a oprócz tego nie zamierza niszczyć swoich kopytek. Psy jednak nalegają, więc jednorożec przystępuje do pracy, jednak kopie tak nieudolnie, że psy wysyłają do pracy swoich kopaczy, a kucykowi każą ciągnąć wózek. thumb|left|Nieświeży oddech Rarity zaczyna skarżyć się na higienę psów, warunki pracy, brud, wilgoć, nieświeże powietrze, brak wody oraz na to, że psy nazywają ją kucykiem, a powinny nazywać ją Panną Rarity. Skargi kucyka doprowadzają psy do szału, więc żądają od Rarity, aby przestała narzekać. Doprowadza to do jeszcze większej fali lamentów, tym razem na temat niewygodnej uprzęży i ciężkiego wózka. Psy nie wytrzymują i mówią, że zrobią wszystko dla Panny Rarity. Psy pod kontrolą jednorożca thumb|Rarity doprowadza porywaczy do szału Psy na Diamenty posłusznie wykonują wszystkie polecenia Rarity. Nie tylko pracują przy wydobyciu klejnotów, ale też dekorują swoje tunele i usługują jednorożcowi, co powstrzymuje większość skarg kucyka, choć Rarity i tak zwraca uwagę na złą jakość wody do picia. Psy decydują się na bunt, nie przejmując się tym, że oznacza to nowe jęki Rarity. Ponownie zakuwają jednorożca w uprząż i nakazują jej znowu ciągnąć wózek. Jeden z psów nieopatrznie nazywa Rarity mułem. To określenie wywołuje rozpaczliwy płacz eleganckiego jednorożca. Psy starają się ją pocieszyć, lecz lamenty nie ustają. Przybywa odsiecz thumb|left|Rycerz Spike rusza do szarży na swoim wiernym wierzchowcu Dzięki śladom z klejnotów pozostałe bohaterki zbliżają się do miejsca uwięzienie Rarity. W końcu zaczynają słyszeć jej głos, a raczej płacz, lecz w tym momencie zostają pojmane przez psy na diamenty. Głównie dzięki umiejętnościom Applejack z rodeo, kucyki szybko pokonują napastników. Gdy do ich uszu dochodzą niepokojące dźwięki z kryjówki psów, Spike niczym rycerz postanawia ruszyć na pomoc swojej damie w opresji, używając Twilight jako rumaka bojowego. Po przybyciu przyjaciółek na miejsce ich oczom ukazuje się niezwykły widok... Psy na Diamenty w popłochu błagają kucyki o zabranie Rarity jak najprędzej. Okazuje się, że jednorożcowi nic się nie stało, a porywacze, aby uniknąć dalszego marudzenia, nie tylko wypuszczają Rarity, ale jeszcze pozwalają jej zabrać sześć wózków z klejnotami. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię, Rarity wyjaśnia przyjaciółkom, że cały czas kontrolowała sytuację i celowo narzekała, aby porywacze mieli jej dość i ją wypuścili. Koleżanki chwalą spryt jednorożca, a Twilight zauważa, że nawet pozornie delikatny kucyk może sobie poradzić w trudnej sytuacji dzięki sprytowi. Wszystko kończy się dobrze, a Rarity, dzięki zdobytym klejnotom, może dokończyć stroje dla Sapphire Shores. Cytaty :Rarity: Zanim zostałam podstępnie wciągnięta do tej nory, zrobiłam sobie pedicure i nie zamierzam go rujnować, bo komuś się nie podoba mój sposób kopania. :Rover: Dosyć! Przestań jojczeć! To nie do zniesienia! :Rarity: Jojczeć? Ja wcale nie jojczę, tylko składam skargę. Chcesz usłyszeć jojczenie? Tooo jeeest jojczenie! :Rarity: Wyniszczona, stara, mulica! I tak właśnie jest! Widzieliście mnie? Jeszcze dzisiaj rano byłam piękna, ale... ale teraz... Ciekawostki *Zarówno fabuła odcinka, jak i postacie Psów na diamenty nawiązują do tekstu piosenki Davida Bowie'go Diamond Dogs. Galeria en:A Dog and Pony Show Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu